You, This Christmas
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: What happens when you get a letter from your father after nine years? What will you do? What if he wanted you to spend the holidays with him? What if you went, but got abused? This is Ash's story...
1. Who?

**_You, This Christmas..._**

****

By: Enja 

**Chapter: 1 of 2**

This is in Ash's P.O.V. Togepi and Brock's where a bout is not known. Lets just say that Nurse Joy asked Brock to stay and Togepi likes it's Pokeball now.

**Ages: Ash 12, Misty 12**

            I trudged through the puffy white snow with dismay and Pikachu in my sleeping soundly in my backpack. Misty wasn't lacking too far behind. We both just wanted to get out of the dreadful frozen fluff, Misty especially. 

All I wanted right now was a cup of hot chocolate and a warm bed. I swear it was around zero degrees and all I had was my normal set of clothes and Misty hers. I looked down at the map in my hand.

"Well Misty, we've got about another mile to go." I glanced back at Misty who was shaking wearily but still marching on. "Did ya hear me, Mist?"

            "Huh, oh yeah." I slowed down so Misty could catch up. "It's a miracle you know?"

            I shot her a look with confusion written all over it. "What is?"

            Misty snorted. "You know, that you actually read the map right!" My look of confusion turned into a look of fury.

            "Yeah well at least I don't have a hot-head, you should be plenty warm with that hot temper of yours!" Misty cocked an eyebrow.

            "_You_ don't have a hot-head? Heh, yeah right!" I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to fight. It was _way_ too cold.

            "Let's just get to a Pokemon Center…" Misty just looked at me weirdly and walked a few paces ahead. Soon after that Pikachu ruffled around in my bag and popped his head out.

            "Pikachu pi pika?" (Are we there yet?) I didn't look at him but just shook my head and kept walking. "Pi pika chu pi. Pikachu pi pika pik achu." (Oh, I'll just go back to sleep. Wake me when we get there.) I nodded as he pulled his head back into the bag.

            "Hey Ash! I think I see somethin'!" I jerked my head up to find Misty about two inches a head of me and stopped right in my tracks before I bumped into her. "Hey Ash!" She jolted around in the direction we had just come from. Instead of yelling my name out again and telling me to hurry up, she bumped right into me and we both fell to the ground backwards. My back hitting the ground and Misty landed on top of me.

            "OOF! Ow…huh, Pikachu? Mist get off, Pikachu is in my backpack!!!" I wiggled around trying to get up but found I couldn't. I looked at Misty whose eye's I found staring at me, not noticing any other movement around her. "MISTY!!!"

            "Huh?"

            "Get off! Pikachu may be hurt!" Misty suddenly noticed this and got off me right away. I rolled over onto my stomach and grabbed my back bag, which believe me was not easy when you were face down in the snow and your backpack was easily fifteen pounds or more. "PIKACHU!!! ARE YOU OKAY?"

            Pikachu jumped out of my bag sighed sarcastically. "Pika, chupi Pikapi!" (Yeah, thanks Ash!) I smiled and picked myself off the ground. 

            "What were you saying, Mist?" I then noticed she had a blush on her face and was still staring at me and not knowing that I was looking at her or actually talking to her. "Mist?" I asked as my face started to heat.

            "OH! Sorry, um I said I saw the Pokemon Center."

            I felt as my lips curved into a big grin and my legs broke into a run. "Oh good! YES, HOT CHOCOLATE!" Misty and Pikachu rolled their eyes but followed suit. 

            I burst in through the Center doors and warm air welcomed my numb body. "Hello, may I help you?" I looked up towards the front desk and peered at another Nurse Joy as I heard Misty and Pikachu enter the building.

               "Yes, we would like to rent a room for Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, please?" Misty stomped a head of me and asked before I even got to ask.

            "OH! Is your name Ash Ketchum?" Joy asked, pointing her finger towards me.

            "Uh…yeah."

            "You have a message. Here ya go!" I took the letter in my hand and slowly opened it while Misty went to checking out a room for us.

            **_Dear Ash,_**

**_            I know it's been a really long time since you have seen me but I wanted you to come to my home for Christmas and take a break from Pokemon Training. Call me at (546) 239-8032._**

****

**_                        Miles Ketchum A.K.A. – your father._**

****

            I folded up my letter with my trembling arm and stuffed it in my pocket. I stood there and I guess I spaced out because next thing I knew Misty was waving her hand in front of my face.

            "Yo Ash?"

            "Wha?" I shook my head and cleared out the thoughts in my mind, setting it aside for later.

            "What'd the letter say?" I furrowed my eyebrows and snapped back at Misty.

            "None of your business! It's nothing important!" 

            "Oh Ash, I'm just trying to help!" She retorted.

            "Well I don't want any help, this is my personal problem, not yours! I'll ask for help if I need it!"

            "Well too bad because I'm not willing to help you with anything anymore!" I shot a glare at her and sat down on the Pokemon Center couch. Misty scoffed and headed towards the room she supposedly rented for us. Then the letter started bothering me again. 

 Terrifying feelings shot through my veins, how would you feel if you hadn't seen or heard from your father for nine years? I barely remember him… Pikachu jumped up on my lap and instinctively my hand started smoothing out his fur. I pulled out the letter from my father and stared at it for a second.

Pikachu glimpsed at my hand. "Pika pik?" (What's that?)

"A-a letter from…my father…" 

Pikachu gave me a confused look. "Pi?" (Wha?)

"My father…he wrote me a letter…"

"Pikachu pi? Chu pika pipi…" (Your…father? You never mentioned him…)

"I know…let's just forget I said this, I'm tired…and I need to think." I picked Pikachu up and started strolling down the hallway.

"Hey Ash!" I turned around to face Nurse Joy. "Your room number is 7. You forgot to ask."

"Oh thanks." I gave her a weak smile and headed further down the hallway towards the room.

Misty had tried to once again to ask me what the letter was about, but I wasn't ready to tell her. After Misty and Pikachu had gone to sleep I had taken out the letter and stared at it. Should I call him? He wants me to. Should I tell Misty? What would she think? She said she wouldn't help me with anything.

A ruffle from the bed beside me caught my attention. "Ash?" It was Misty.

"Hmm?" She didn't answer back. We sat there in that uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Another shake of Misty's sheet told me that she was getting up and walking towards me. 

I stared into the dark where I heard Misty come from. Then I felt her sit next to me. "I know that letter is bothering you, Ash. Won't you please tell me what it's about?"

"…Maybe…" I said in a small voice.

"Please Ash. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is!"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna help me with anything…"

"Yeah well I can tell this is a real problem!" I nodded, even though Misty couldn't see it.

"It's…it's…"

"It's what?"

"It's my…dad…" Misty didn't say anything after that, except maybe a few deep breaths. 

"You've never said anything about your dad before, Ash. I always figured he was…you know…dead." I looked towards Misty and shook my head.

"No. When I was three years old my Mom and my Dad had started to get into lots of fights. They would yell every night and not talk to each other at all in the daytime. Then a few days later he just left. He never sent us letters or phoned us, so I kind of just forgot about him. That's all I really remember… And now I get a letter from him wanting me to stay at his house for Christmas…"

"Oh." She squeaked.

"I still need to call him…if it's all right do you think that you could…come with me?" 

Misty breathed nervously before answering. "Uh…yeah sure… Well it's late, I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night Ash."

"G'night." 

The next morning went by really slow. I couldn't get him off my mind. Pikachu and Misty shot me worried glances all morning. I was trying to decide if I should call my dad. I mean it was December 21 and Christmas was really soon. Luckily I had already done my shopping in the previous town.

"You should call him, Ash." Misty told me.

"I know, Mist. It's just that…that…I feel so scared. What if…"

Misty cut me off and continued for me. "Ash, what if is not a question. You're his son. You were helped created by him…"

I snorted. "You make me sound like I'm some kind of science experiment." Misty glared at me but continued.

"You really should call him… He asked you too." I cast my gaze to the ground and a yellow creature appeared in front of me. Pikachu stared into my eyes. After a few minutes of staring I smiled and stuck out my tongue playfully.

"PIKA!" (HEY!)  

I let a light laughter. "Hey yourself!"

"ASH!" 

"Oh all right…" I said as my laughter came to an end. I stared across the room towards the phone. "Well…here it goes…" I slowly started to stride over to the phone; I could feel Misty's eyes following me along with Pikachu's. When I got to the phone I picked up the receiver and started dialing in the number that I memorized.

I bit my lip as it started to ring. It rang six or seven times before my dad answered it. "Hello?"

"Uhh…t-this is A-Ash." I shuddered as an overexcited voice came through my end of the phone.

"Ash! At lastly you called!"

"Uh…yeah."

"Hey, turn on the video part of the phone!" I let out a silent 'sure' and flicked the switch. It took a minute for the picture to come up but it did. I gasped when I saw him. It was exactly like seeing an older version of me; only he had greenish hazel eyes. I guess I got my eyes from my mom...

  "Ash, you've grown up so much! You look practically just like me!" I nodded nervously. He was kind of freaking me out. "Anyways, on with the point!" Was it I or was he _too _cheerful?

"Okay…"

"Well, I wanted you to spend maybe a week with me. How does that sound?"

"Well, I dunno…"

"Perfect! We'll have the finest time!"

"Umm, well my friend, Misty…well…umm…can she come? She has no where else to go…" My dad's smile faded a little bit but he showed no disappointment.

"Yeah sure! Is she there right now? Could I see her?" I nodded and looked to where Misty and Pikachu were sitting, reading magazines.

"Misty?" She looked up from her reading to me.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, can you come here? My Dad wants to meet you…" She nodded and stood up and strolled over to me. "Here she is Dad…" I said as I handed Misty the receiver.

**Misty's P.O.V.**

I took the phone from Ash as he walked towards Pikachu. Ash's Dad certainly looked a lot like Ash. Same ebony hair and the same cheeks but different eyes. "Hello Mr. Ketchum." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Misty!" I smiled at his cheerfulness, he did sound quite a bit like Ash too. "So how long have you known Ash?" 

"Uh…about two years I guess." He nodded and asked another few questions.

"Is Ash a good trainer? Is Ash a nice boy? Do you think of Ash as more than just a friend? How did you two meet?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down! Okay anyways, yes Ash is a good trainer, I'd even say great." I checked over to see if Ash was watching and fortunately he wasn't. "Yes Ash is very nice but very naïve. We met on the first day of his journey. I was fishing and all of the sudden I felt a strong tug on my line. I reeled it in with great difficulty and when I did it was Ash!"

"Oh wow…you never answered my other question! Do you think of Ash as more than just a friend?" I felt my face go white and I started shooting glances at Ash and Pikachu to make sure they weren't watching.

"Well…err…umm…maybe, yeah I guess…" Ash's dad grinned but didn't rub it in to my gratitude.

"Well you're in Mahogany in the Pokemon Center right?" I nodded. "Okay than tell Ash that I'll pick you guys up at noon tomorrow, be ready!" With that he hung up and I headed towards Ash to tell him the news.

A/n- well, there's the first chapter. I think this will be about three chapters. I hope I can get it done before Christmas, hopefully.


	2. Arriving

You, This Christmas… 

**By: Enja**

**Chapter: 1 of 3**

**Ages: Ash: 12, Misty: 12**

            Ash's P.O.V.

I stood at the edge of the curb with Misty, waiting for my Dad. Pikachu wasn't too thrilled about having to go somewhere I was nervous about. Misty kept telling me that it was going to be just fine, that my dad seemed like a nice guy. 

I agreed with her on that, it's just that he kinda freaked me out a bit and made me a bit nauseous. I don't know why though, he was being perfectly friendly over the phone… 

The snow wasn't falling nearly as hard as it did the day before; it was just a light fall. I looked through the windows at the clock in the Pokemon Center. It was 12: 29; Dad was half an hour late. I sighed and watched my breath turn into fog.

Another twenty minutes went by and still no sign of my Dad. Misty and Pikachu had gone inside to get us all hot chocolate and left me to watch the road. What was taking him? 

I jumped back in surprise when Misty appeared right in front of me. "Here Ash, here's your hot chocolate." I took the cup from Misty and took a sip of the steaming substance.

"Thanks Mist." She nodded and took a small sip of her own.

"Pikachu pika pi?" (When do you think he'll be here?)

"I'm not sure, Pikachu… Are you sure he said today, Mist?"

Misty glanced at me. "Yeah, I'm positive. Today at noon, that's what he said." I moaned. Then I heard a small noise that sounded like a dieing motor. I turned my gaze to the direction it was coming from and watched. 

I observed as a small navy blue Volkswagen pulled into the Pokemon Center driveway. I noticed the man in the driving seat as my Dad. The car seemed relieved when he turned it off.

A six-foot man stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He was tall and thin with a grin on his face. He wore jeans like mine except a bit baggier and they were khaki. He wore a deep crimson long-sleeve shirt and black gloves.

 "Ash?" I looked up to him and he gave me a big grin. "How are you? You've gotten so big!" 

"Well gee, it's kind of been nine years…" I said sarcastically.

"And you've got my sarcasm!" Was that supposed to be a good thing or not? I just continued to stare at him. Misty stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you in person, Mr. Ketchum." My dad took her hand and shook.

"Please, call me Miles, Misty." Misty gave him a smile and returned her hand. "Well Ash, you've got yourself a great friend here!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Misty's face turned an angry red. "What do you mean, '_I guess,' _huh Mr. Pokemon Master???" I started backing up as Misty fingered her mallet.

"No, you are a great friend! The best I've ever had! I swear!" Misty's face softened considerably. 

"Really?" I nodded.

"Aww…how sweet!!!" I shot a glare to my father and I think Misty did too.

"Pikachu pi!" (He's right, so cute!)

"Pi…ka…chu!" I said slowly, I only did that when I was considerably mad.

"Oh Ash, is that yours? He's so cute!!!" My dad said _cute_, was he supposed to act like this or was he trying to impress Misty and I?

"Yeah, he's mine… He was my first Pokemon I ever got, right Pikachu?"

"Pik!" (Yup!) Pikachu ran over and jumped on my shoulder.

"Well, can we go?" I asked. "It's getting really cold." My dad nodded and motioned us to the car.

            It was a long car ride back. He said that he lived in the furthest suburbs of Blackthorn. That was where I was supposed to get my last badge but I haven't even gotten my seventh one yet from Mahogany.

            It was a long ride of staring out the window and sleeping. The main reason it took so long was because there were big traffic jams on the highway. Pikachu just slept on my lap while I stroked him and Misty and I had a few silent conversations about Christmas.

            It was about half an hour later we pulled into a long driveway that went up hill. There were many trees surrounding the area and there was even a crystal clear stream just slightly hidden beneath the tees.

            "So Ash, how do you like the landscape?"

            "It's beautiful…" I said as I stared at the snow-covered holly.

            "Isn't it?" Misty said. Pikachu ruffled around on my lap.

Pikachu stood up and stretched out his weary body. "Pika chu pi?" (What'd I miss?) I picked him up and stood him on my shoulders. "Pika pi chu!" (It's so pretty!) I nodded and then I noticed a big stone house come in to view.

"Wow. Is this your house, Dad?" I gasped in excitement.

"Yup…"

"It's so big, Miles. I love it! Ash, you are so lucky!" I grimaced. I always wondered what living the high life was like. It didn't seem too fun, it seemed like you'd have to do whatever _they_ wanted you to but I could be wrong or I could be right...

The car finally halted to a stop. "Hey Dad, if you have such a grand house, why do you have _this_ car?" He turned his head and looked at me.

"This is the best car ever, this car has lasted me fourteen years! I love it, like I love you! Right Ashy-boy?" There it was; I despised that name. And he loves cars? All they do is pollute the environment and he loves it like he loves me? Then that is either too much or not a lot… 

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's go, I'll show you to your rooms!"

Misty literally jumped in her seat. "YES!!! I love getting rooms with nice comfy, soft beds…" The list continued on but I ignored her. Its not like we haven't gotten good rooms before.

My Dad laughed along with Misty, but I didn't… Who cares though? I just want to get this trip over with. This feeling about my Dad irritated me. He was acting too nice and this wasn't how I acted. I was a hyper and naive person, not a kind and crazy lunatic. That's what my Dad was according to me…

My Dad stopped chuckling and stepped out of the car. "Well let's go, Ash, Misty." Misty just continued to show her grin as she got out of the car and ran up to the house. "Ash lets go."

Literally a squeak came out of my mouth when I agreed with him and proceeded to the place Misty stood at the front of the mansion. My Dad soon followed behind but only after nodding to the forest. I gave him a strange look.

"Why did you nod to the forest, Dad? Greeting the trees?" He furrowed his eyebrows and then just smiled.   

"Yeah. Secretly I believe that trees talk to me." Uhh, yeah… Okay lets move on here! 

We soon entered the house. It was beautiful… Everywhere had big cushy blue chairs with a silver trim. The floor was a stunning white marble and the Mahogany tables were polished so you could see your own reflection. The ceiling stood high above the floor and works of art surrounded everything. And best of all, there was a humungous TV just sitting in the middle of it all.

"Wow…" I gasped. The last time I had been in something this grand was the Pokemon museum in Pallet, the most famous of them all. I could tell Misty was speechless by just looking at her.

Dad's smiling face jumped right in front of my view. "So kiddies, what do ya think?" Kiddie? I was _not_ a child!

"Dad, I'm not a kid." His smile washed out a bit but his annoying bright face still shined.

"Of course you aren't! You're twelve, lets think of a teenagers nickname. Hmm…how about Sport!" I cocked an eyebrow. 

"No." I sneered.

"Yes. And Misty can be…Beauty, and Pikachu shall be Pico!" Misty and Pikachu broke their gaze and stared at dad.

Finally after an uncomfortable silence, Misty broke the ice. "Aww, that's so sweet, Miles! Ash would never call me beautiful!"

"Pikachu pi chu!" (I love it!) I glared at my two friends but kept my mouth ceiled. 

"Well, now that you've seen the living room, how about I show you to your rooms?" Misty's smile got wider, if that was possible. "Come on, Sport." I sighed but followed suit. 

The halls were also very beautiful; this isn't what I'd expect from a father that has been alone for nine years. Where'd he get the money? I found myself in a daze soon with all these questions clouding my thoughts. Though I did check with reality every once in a while. 

I snapped back to reality when Misty bumped into me on purpose. "Geez, Dad! How long are these hallways?" He turned his head and winked at me.

"We're here. Ash, this is your room."

"Gee thanks, good-bye!" I said as I dashed to open the door and shut it as quick as I could.

"Pikapi!" (Ash!) Oh shoot, did I get Pikachu's tail in the door? I peered down hoping not to see a jagged yellow tail sticking through the door. No.

"Pikachu, you go with Misty to see her room, okay."

"Pika." (Fine.) I set my ear against the door to make sure I heard them far down the hall.

The room was also very beautiful, perhaps more common but more comforting. In the corner sat a stunning queen-size bed. The sheets were a deep crimson with a dark aqua duvet. The walls were a midnight blue and once again mahogany wood was everywhere.

This was my room, it was nice, but it was missing something. I shook of the feeling of my stuff from my REAL room.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed. "Nice place…" I muttered for no purpose as I slowly drifted off to sleep…

I jumped up in bed as a piercing scream awoke me from my peaceful sleep. "Ash! Wake up! It's time for dinner!" Misty screamed. 

"AAAHHHH!!! Misty, ever heard of nudging?!" Misty huffed and stuck up her nose. 

"Yeah, I have, but as a matter of fact, I TRIED!!! You sleep too much and too hard! You never came to see my room!"

"So, your point?"

"Nothing…just hurry up and come eat dinner."

"Pikachu!"

"Fine, I'm coming."

I came back from a delicious filling dinner and a long period of watching TV. I had stayed downstairs to at least eleven, late after everyone had gone to bed. I was tired; the light of the TV affected me in fatigue. I easily and quickly fell asleep…but not before hearing the doorknob twist and turn on my door… 


	3. I'm on my way to misery from misery

You, This Christmas.  
  
By: Enja Part: 3 Rating: PG-13 for violence, child-abuse, and mainly mature topics.  
  
Cold.dark.fear.that was successively controlling my brain.I was cold.in the dark.and frightened. I let my eyes snap open. I was not in my bed, but alone.in a forest. How did I get here? Is this all just a dream? No. I don't think so.  
  
I endeavored to roll over, though it was very difficult. My legs and arms had been tied together firmly; it was no use to try to move. How did I get here? When?  
  
I gaped at every area around me, desperately looking for someone or something that could get me out of this predicament. But all I saw were surrounding trees and the insignificant amount of moonlight that seeped through them.  
  
I couldn't control it anymore; I was panicking! "PIKACHU!" I bellowed. The sound of my cry rang throughout the forest that I had been tied in, but nothing answered. "PIKACHU! MISTY!" I tried again...and still nothing.  
  
"That won't do any good, Ash." A sinister voice greeted me to a result to my excessive wiggling and shouting.  
  
I swerved my head back and forth to locate where the voice had come from. "Who are you?! Where am I?!"  
  
"It's none of your business, but I can tell you that you're miles away from Misty and Pikachu, sport."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" He requested balefully.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! Tell me!"  
  
"To put it simply, sport, your worst nightmare. Is that enough explanation?" Though the night was pitch darkness I could tell he smirked an evil smirk that wiped all the bravery off my face.  
  
A short wicked laugh seeped through his mouth as he picked me up off the ground. A tall man he was but not too strong, I could hear that his breathing instantly become shallower and quicker after about a hundred feet.  
  
I tried to make out his face but the miniature amount of moonlight didn't help, the most I could see was the form of his face. A familiar shape it was but I couldn't make out whose.  
  
We must have walked for miles, the man had stopped for a swift nap and the sun was now coming up it was only moments before I would be able to witness the mans face.  
  
I was put up against a tree, arms and legs still knotted together. It wasn't all that comfortable and I was about to collapse into sleep from emotional exhaustion and about two hours of sleep from the night before.  
  
The mans tent moved a little as I could sense the man moving inside, I lifted up my drowsy eyes ready to watch the man emerge.  
  
As the man came into view from out of the tent I noticed my dark hair on the mans head. I didn't need to see anymore, it was my dad. I should have known that the first time I heard the word 'sport' escape his mouth.  
  
I knew I wasn't at ease with him, even over the phone. I should've listened to my gut feeling.  
  
"Well, Ash, you finally know who I am." He glared with his bright green eyes into my deep brown ones, seizing my full concentration at the moment. They weren't just any eyes, they drew you in, but what you saw wasn't love, it was revulsion.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" I asked meekly, careful to not keep my gaze upon him.  
  
"Oh Ash," another sinful laughed he did, "I don't hate you, I hate your mother! She betrayed me, and now I'm going to take your life to get vengeance!" Immediately those words wiped out everything but fear and anger in my soul.  
  
"Why do you hate my mother!" I bellowed out to him.  
  
He sneered. "Because, she had you."  
  
"What?" He scoffed again.  
  
"She had you. I wasn't prepared for you! I told her to get an abortion but she didn't."  
  
"It's your responsibility too!" I cried out. "Plus.it was her choice."  
  
"Ash! Don't you know that it's up to both of the parents to keep their baby or not! After she had you, she said that she'd put you up for adoption, but you know what?! She didn't! We were only 19 years old!"  
  
"Then one of you should've stopped what you were doing those 13 years ago! Whether you like it or not she kept me! I'm still you're son!" I let my voice lower, my throat hurt. "You'd be murdering your own flesh and blood."  
  
He stomped up to the tree I was set against, picked me up and pinned me to the tree. His nails dug into my arms, releasing the slightest amount of blood as I cringed in pain. "I don't care, sport." Then he hit me in the abdomen. He dropped me and I curled up into a ball, my arms clutching my stomach.  
  
I couldn't breathe without difficulty, it was so sudden and so strong, not something you'd expect from the likes of him.  
  
I didn't say anything after that. Dad just dragged me further and further into this forest that I ended up in.  
  
The more and more miles we went, the more worried I became. It was about mid-afternoon now. We had only stopped for lunch about 3 hours ago. I only got a piece of bread when I was really hungry and that piece of bread made me all the more hungrier.  
  
All this time I did nothing but think about Pikachu. Maybe.Misty. Was she worried about me? I don't think she would.  
  
"Pikachu?! Where are you?" Misty called through the enormous halls.  
  
Pikachu raced down the hall from the front of Ash's room. "Pikachupi!"  
  
"Hey Pikachu!" Misty cooed affectionately. "Do you know where Ash and Miles are? I haven't seen or heard from them all today."  
  
Pikachu cast his head down and replied sadly. "Chu."  
  
"Aww.cheer up Pikachu, they're probably somewhere in this house. This house is really big. It's not like we could hear them through it."  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Come on Pikachu, let's go look for them, ok?"  
  
A/n- Okay, so it wasn't as long as the other chapters but oh well. I'm so busy and I'll be on vacation soon and then there will only be a few days of school left. It'll be done soon after school's out which is June 11. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! 


End file.
